fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
This is an idea of mine, it could happen or maybe not. Help to make this page awesome is always accepted. Feel free to add pictures of characters, enemies, bosses, and even the game cover is welcome. Mario & Luigi: The Chaos Journey is an upcoming Adventure/Role Playing Video Game being developed for the Nintendo Wii and is being based on the popular web animated series Super Mario Bros Z. Super Mario Bros. Z's creator Alvin-Earthworm will serve as the main director for the game. Development The original Super Mario Bros. Z web series was created by Alvin-Earthworm using elements from Dragonball Z, set in the Super Mario Bros. universe with a crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog. The series was developed by using past game sprites, music, sound effects, and voice clips from previous games and posted onto YouTube or the official website where they became major view successes. Alvin-Earthworm confirmed on a blog on the official Super Mario Bros. Z website that a game based on the series was being developed by Square Enix, Nintendo, and SEGA and that he, himself would serve as the main director as well as one of the producers alongside Shigeru Miyamoto (Mario's creator), Yoshinori Kitase (Final Fantasy game director/producer) and Tetsu Katano (Sonic game director/producer). The game's plot would be adapted from the first 8 episodes of the web series with some slight modifications, while afterward a new plot will be created to fill in the later halves. Square Enix will be doing much of the development for the game with assistance from AlphaDreams (Mario & Luigi game developers) and Sonic Team (Sonic the Hedgehog game developers) The gameplay will be Console-RPG style with the field mode being adventure style with platforming elements from past Mario games. The game will feature 3D Computer Graphics, music composed by Nintendo composers Koji Kondo and Ryo Nagamatsu with Sonic composers Jun Senoue and Mariko Nanba, and several FMV's with fully spoken dialogue. Before the games' official release in Japan, a new episode of Super Mario Bros. Z will be uploaded onto YouTube on February 26, 2011. Gameplay The game will have three modes: the overworld map (similar to previous Mario platformer games), a field mode, and a battle mode. Field mode consists of Mario moving around in either the field, town, or dungeon, he can jump, solve puzzles, talk to NPC's, visit shops to buy items, equipment, or other stuff, spend a night at an inn, and can compete in mini-games. Battle mode works similar to previous Mario RPG games but will feature Final Fantasy's Active Battle Battle system for the main part of it. A meter appears next each character's HP and MP bar and it fills at a different rate depending on a character's speed stat, the higher it is the faster the bar fills. When full that character can perform an action. Like all RPG games, the game will feature a level-up system. Winning battles or complete certain tasks or puzzles will reward the party experience (EXP), and Coins. When a character obtains enough EXP they go up in level which increases their max stats and sometimes learn a new ability or skill. The max level a character can go up to is 99. The player use coins to purchase items, equipment, and to spend a night at an inn, at times coins will be used for other stuff too. Voice Cast Here is a confirmed list of voice actors who are in the game. Items Enemy List Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:3D Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games